Romeo and Juliet Appropriation
by Ang3LcoOkii
Summary: The modern romeo and juliet is Jamie and Roxy...but Roxy's best friend, Bella, comes between them. Will their love last? [duh, yes! thats the point..]


**Appropriation of Romeo and Juliet**

Just something I had to write for english  
The first thing i've ever uploaded...so i'll say the stuff that the other writers write before their story.

So here goes:  
I don't own Romeo and Juliet...like it says in the title its an "appropriation"  
Everybody knows the play: Romeo and Juliet is owned by Shakespeare, definitly not me.  
The fish tank part is designed by Baz Luhrmanns wife, Catherine Martin  
The idea of forbidden love is so cliched ...

Have i forgotten anything..?

oh! I have NOTHING against gay people.  
I only used it as an example of how our 20th century values have changed compared to the elizabethan values  
Notice how gender roles are swapped :

any comments welcome...i know there's room for improvement

* * *

Characters:  
Roxy (R) - Romeo  
Bella (B) - Benvolio/Parent  
Jamie (J) - Juliet  
Rhys - Rosaline

* * *

PART I

Phone call from Roxy to Bella

ROXY (R): -crying- ohh…Bella!

BELLA (B): Roxy?

R: why couldn't I see the signs?

B: what? What is it?

R: we…its over. I'm not going to waste my life to a man that wont even commit to marriage

B: but why…? You guys were going out for ages…like, since graduation!

R: -wails- SIX YEARS!!! I WASTED SIX YEARS OF MY LIFE!!! -hic- oh Bella, why couldn't I see the signs? Rhys was such a sweet guy compared to all those other schmucks obsessed with football.

B: did he say why he won't commit? Coz I was thinking he wasn't the stand-on-the-altar-proclaiming-eternal-love type of guy…

R: it's not just that Bella. –OH MY GOD!- WHY I AM SOO STUPID -hic-

B: tell me already!

R: he came out … -wails-

B: …came out?

R: closet!

B: huh?

R: he's gay. RHYS IS GAY. AND I NEVER SAW THE SIGNS.

B: oh. –pause- Roxy you don't need a parasite like him… there are plenty of fish in the sea. You just need to use the right bait.

R: tell me how I should forget.

B: I know a place. Get ready to go to out, I'm coming over

(Hangs up)

* * *

PART II

(Bella arrives at Roxy's place and takes her out to a club?)

(Amplifier plays loud dance music Piece of Heaven by Cascada)

(Bella and Roxy are at a bar drinking um... something MOJITOS! Whatever they are…)

R: so this is your idea of getting me to forget Rhys?

B: hey, it's better than watching your chick flick.

R: they give me an illusion of what love is, I love happy endings… I wish they were real

B: you. are. delusional. They're soo… -gets cut off by Roxy-

R: WHY DIDN'T I SEE THAT SIGN!!! RHYS LIKED WATCHING CHICK FLICKS…..

B: DON'T get the waterworks started.

R: I have no life…and you know he had the nerve to say "we could still be friends"…how can I be so blind?!

B: there, there. That's why I brought you here, too look for new guys

R: you expect me to move on just like that?

B: meh, you have to start somewhere –downs her drink-

R: -drink still untouched- Bella, I'm so unlike you. You have that resilience that I don't have.

B: cut the crap I need to go loo. Examine other guys, you never know –nudge-

(Bella leaves)

R: you never know…they could be gay

* * *

PART III

(Roxy looks around and notices a large fish tank full of brightly coloured fish)

(Roxy walks over to the fish tank)

R: wow, such beautiful fish…

(On the other side is Jamie. Their eyes meet as they both follow a tropical clownfish)

(Fall in love instantly)

(Jamie and Roxy walk around the fish tank to meet each other)

R: i…um…beautiful fish

JAMIE (J): -takes Roxy's hand- they're no-where near as beautiful as you –kisses her hand-

(Jamie still holding Roxy's hand leads her to some place…dance?)

(After they dance, they go somewhere quieter)

J: please, tell me what your name is. and also PLEASE tell me you're not attached

R: -laughs- I'm Roxanne, but my friends call me Roxy

J: Roxy…-sigh- leans in closer I want to be more than your friend

R: i…um…not sure what to ...uhh say…

J: Roxy…tonight you've given me a feeling so seductive that I'll never want to leave. You've etched footprints in my heart that would never fade away… i…lo…

(Bella returns)

B: ROXY! God! I leave you for 10 minutes and when I come back you're gone without a trace. I thought you'd left or some random kidnapped… -pause- JAMIE!!

R: ohh… so you're Jamie, this is my friend, Bella. Bella meet Ja…hey! How did you know his name?!

(Bella still glaring at Jamie)

B: Roxy. We must go. Now.

R: huh? Why!?

(Before Jamie can speak Roxy is dragged out by Bella)

(Bella is walking at a fast pace away from the club? And Roxy has to run to catch up)

(The bass fades away)

R: hey! Hey!! HEY!! STOP!

(Bella stops, Roxy catches up)

R: Bella he's not gay!

B: damn straight he isn't. I can't believe I left you with that creep

R: Bella…? How did you know Jamie's name?

B: -sigh- you can have whatever your heart desires…but exes, that I'm afraid I can't support

R: um…ok. So why did you say that?

B: ARGH! Are so slow?! Jamie is an ex!

R: WHAT!?

-pause-

R: BELLA! How can you be so unreasonable?!

B: IM NOT UNREASONABLE! I'm trying to protect you!

R: NO! IT'S NOT FAIR!! I DON'T CARE!!

(Runs away in the opposite direction)

PART IV

(Roxy keeps running and slows down to a walk)

(there is a park with those equipment sets and Roxy climbs on top of them)

R: …I hate this life –the tears start dropping-

Unaware that Jamie followed her the whole time

J: it is her! It is my love! Oh speak again bright angel..

R: how can Bella be so unreasonable.. she can't be so...so selfish! …and I've finally met…someone

J: -whispers- Roxy!

R: huh? –looks around-

J: look down! Come here a moment.

R: no…you can come up.

J: ok, fine. Wait for me

R: to herself where else can I go?

J: I'm in a mess

R: as am I…

(Jamie puts his arm around her)

(Roxy leans against him)

J: Roxy…i can't deny these feeling I have for you…I won't be able to hide them, no matter how hard I try. The minute you walked through my door…I knew this love is forever more… pause Please tell me you feel the same.

R: I felt like I've known you all my life…tonight I want to hide my feelings too, as you do and I want to be with you  
but you know what Bella can be like…

-silence-

R: I think I'm in love again…

J: with who?

Roxy leans closer

R: -whispers- …you.

they kiss

J: I love you too.

_I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life_

_Need you by my side._


End file.
